The Knight
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: In Hyrule Lee's family is very poor, but a contest to see who will be the Princess Krystal's knight might change that. Caution! This story contains spanking of children and soft-core romance scenes. Don't like, Don't read.
1. The Ceremony

The Knight

Lee, Gai, Ten Ten and other assorted Naruto characters belong to Mashi Kishimoto

Krystal, Sheik, Sai and other random characters belong to me, HylianHeroine2

Hyrule and its characters belong to Nintendo.

_**Caution!**_ This story contains spanking of children and soft- core romance scenes. If you don't like any of this please leave and never come back.

****************************HylianHeroine2**************************

"Lee! Gai called up the stairs, time to get up!"

Rolling over and rubbing his eyes Lee sat up and pulled his only shirt over his head and headed down stairs. Sitting at the worn table with his sister Ten Ten, his adoptive father, Gai placed the porridge in front of him.

"Eat up guys; we have a special ceremony to go to."

"What do you mean?" Ten Ten asked looking at the goo in her bowl with distain.

"The king has an announcement and anyone can go." Gai replied. "So I decide we would go out and see the castle." Ten Ten rolled her eyes and Lee couldn't help but think that his father was crazy, and in a way he was. People around Hyrule were crisp, clean, and wore very nice attire. Being the only poor family Lee and his family wore the same clothes day in and day out, only got to wash when there rainfall and his dad, well let's say was a little more than cheerful about their predicament. But no use arguing with him, his father had a very hard hand, and when applied to the backside….well you couldn't sit for a couple of hours after.

Fifteen minutes later Gai, Lee and Tenten headed to the main court in the castle for the announcement but were stopped at the main gate by the guard.

"Hey, no poor people allowed in, only high and middle class." The guard said smirking.

Gai gasped "But the proclamation says anyone can go. You can't deny my children and I entry!"

"Well as a royal guard I'm supposed to keep criminals, solicitors and the bizarre out from the castle and the King's view." The guard said smile growing wider, "and last time I checked you were the most ridiculous and cracked out of all of them. So get before I kill you and your filthy kids on the spot."

Smile leaving his face Gai turned around and lead his kids away. "I don't understand; the King has to know how his guards treat people." "I'm so sorry guys."

"It's ok." Lee said comforting his father.

But Lee heard a whisper. Looking over Lee pointed out to his family a female around his age calling to them. Heading over the girl pointed to a vine reaching high above the main gate.

"Climb up!" The girl said smiling. All climbing the vine, the girl leading the way, they made it to the main court where the King and Queen were standing greeting people.

"Thanks." Lee said turning to shake the girl's hand only to find her vanished and a note attached to his elbow.

"_You're welcome and it's nice to finally meet you and hear your voice."_

"_See you later," _

_~KJH_

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

Gai was ecstatic when he shook hands with the King. "Well I'm glad I got to wash my hands today!"

Lee was still trying to figure the note. Had he seen the girl before then?

Asking Tenten she replied "No Lee, I don't think I've ever seen that girl before but I think she liked you."

Lee blushed at that. _And what did the girl mean by "see you later."?_ So many questions ran through his head but he pushed the away when the King and Queen started their announcement.

The King cleared his throat and watched with some amusement as everyone started shushing each other, "Today is a very special day for you and the Royal family of Hyrule." He said "Today on July Twenty-Eight, I am proud to announce that my children Prince Sheik Percival the third and Princess Krystal Janeen Hyrule are now sixteen and of marrying age!"

Cheers went through the crowd and Lee froze, _"Wait the letter was signed KJH, could this KJH be the princess of Hyrule?"_

"_Impossible."_ Lee thought. _"The girl looked more like a commoner than a princess."_

"But," He continued "my fragile Princess needs protection when addressing suitors, so I am holding a contest to see who will be suitable for her Knight. All applicants will meet back here three days from now. The rules and stages of the contest will be discussed here in three days, you are dismissed!"

The courtyard began to empty as people filed out. Gai guided his children along the path and Lee looked back to see the girl standing on the balcony in royal attire. And then she waved and Lee couldn't help but wave back.

"Well that was fun." Gai said as he stuck his tongue out at the Guard. "How about we do a little shopping?" Tenten jumped with glee and ran the rest of the way to the market.

"Dad?" Lee asked "Can I ask you something?"

Turing around Gai looked down at his son. "Yes what is it?"

"Can I go to the contest?" Lee said blushing as his dad smirked at him.

"Sure why not?" Gai said "But you do know that you'll have to train in order to actually do the contest."

"Thanks Dad!" Lee said.

****************************HylianHeroine2**************************

Later that night Gai tucked his children in, they may not be blood but he loved them as if they were.

Sitting up Lee called to his dad, "Dad did you take us shopping today because you knew I would want to do the contest?"

Sighing Gai replied "Yes I did, you may not be my real son but I'll always love you and I'll know what you want."

Smiling Lee thanked his dad and lay down for the night. Tomorrow he would start training.

The next few days were rough for Lee, when his dad said he was train, train he did. One such day was the last day he could train before the contest.

"AH!" Lee said was his dad knocked him down for the tenth time that day. Lee and his dad were in the woods training, things were not going well.

"Lee! You're not paying attention!" Gai said standing over lee.

"I'm trying but your hitting to hard." Lee said with his lately growing attitude. Yeah he was mad, the contest was a day away and he was impatient, nervous and his continued failures were finally getting to him. Maybe he wasn't good enough for the Princess.

Eyebrow twitching Gai counted to twenty and back before speaking. "Lee please cut the attitude or I'll be forced to do other means of training!"

Testing his luck Lee spoke, "Well, maybe I wouldn't have an attitude if you were a better teacher!"

Oh! That tore it! Gai reached toward his wayward son and pulled him over to a log, sat down and far too gently for Lee's taste placed Lee over his lap. "Now, Lee after this lesson we are going to try again at training, got that young man?"

Sniffling Lee replied a teary "Yes Sir."

"Good." Gai then set to work; drawing the hem of Lee's pants to his knees Gai began smacking the poor bottom in front of him.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Lee squeaked at the sudden sting of his father's hand and he knew it was far from over.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Gai watched as his son's pale bottom was turning a light red and started sniffle at his son's pitiful cries.

Tears leaked out of lee's eyes and do his dismay began to cry out.

"Please dad, stop I've learned!" Lee pleaded. "No more I promise I'll be good!"

Tears now coming down his own face Gai replied in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry son but you have to learn."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Spanking Lee was much easier than Ten Ten, not because he was weaker but because he didn't squirm as much or try to get away.

"Now Lee," Gai said "Are you content on being a good boy?"

"...U-u-gh...Y-yes, Si-sir!" Squirming, and bucking up again, Lee balled his fist, brought it to his mouth, and bit down hard.

SMACK! The last hard slap hit one of Lee's cheeks, impacting the flesh like an anvil.

Bawling Lee cried and begged his dad to stop not knowing the spanking had stopped.

Gai pulled his boy up and cuddled with him, telling him he was a good boy and that he was still loved.

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

The next morning Lee quickly got dressed in his new attire, the sting had already faded from his bottom. Heading down the stairs Lee saw his dad and sister already up. Placing a big plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuits in front of him Lee looked at his dad. Lee and his family had never eaten so well before.

Eat up, you need the strength. Gai said smiling. Lee surveyed the room; even Ten Ten had the full meal.

"Dad?" Lee asked.

"If it's about the meal, don't worry about it." Gai said eating another spoonful of egg.

"Ok." Lee said, happy to get a good meal.

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

Lee was glad when he saw another Guard at the gate.

"Sir?" Lee politely asked the man.

"Yes, you here for the contest?" The guard said. The guard was old and he learned from experience not to refuse people entrance, he was the same guard that turned the King down when he was young and the King had become the Hero of Time.

"Yes sir." Lee said

"Ok go on in." The guard said tapping his spear twice and Lee watched in awe as the large metal gate slid to one side only to disappear into the large white column that made the gate.

The courtyard was packed with people, some his age others looked about fifty. The King made another appearance at the balcony, only this time his daughter was with him and not his wife.

Some men whistled at her and with a flick of his head the men were removed by the King's order. Lee waved at her but Krystal didn't seem to notice him at the time.

"First, I would like to say thanks to all honorary men for coming, this contest has four stages because my picky daughter doesn't like odd numbers." He said teasingly. Lee watched and snickered as the Princess glared at her father.

"Second, He continued. This test is designed to match the Princess up with the most compatible protector, so even if I pass you to the next stage she may say otherwise. Last if you are only here to try to do something criminal to the royal family please leave now, you will not like the consequences if you attempt."

Lee turned to see about five men leave, they looked dangerous to start with. Hey at least they were honest.

"Now." He said staring at the leaving men, "Will the remaining men please follow the guards to the inside of the castle."

Lee gulped and followed the others to the large palace.

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

The first test was a literal test. The questions were easy too.

_Name: Rock Lee_

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Male_

_Ht: 5'45"_

_Wt: 164 lb_

_Weaponry you're good with (optional): None_

_Date of Birth: November 27_

_Reason you're here: to protect the Princess of Hyrule_

_Family Members (Please state relation): Adoptive father Maito Gai, Adopted sister Tenten _

_Please fill out the blanks below:_

_I __Rock Lee __swear to protect the Princess of Hyrule with all my might, if I __Rock Lee__ fail to protect the Princess of Hyrule, I will subject to any punishment the King and/or Queen of Hyrule will bestow upon me._

Looking at the test Lee couldn't believe that it was so easy. "Oh well" Lee thought.

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

Lee saw that many of the men were gone, only about a hundred were left, many his age.

The second test was a very odd obstacle course but he sped right through it, many boys older than him were wheezing behind as he did flips and turns. As he finished as looked toward the King, Lee saw Krystal smile and nod her head.

The last test was like a tournament, since only twenty boys were left Lee become nervous when his turn come. Link stood up and announced the match up. Rock Lee your opponent is Sir Edgar of Termina; you both are skilled with your hands and will be a perfect match up. Lee paled at Sir Edgar, he was HUGE! Lee felt sick when the bell rang.

Edgar growled as he leapt at Lee. Lunging to the right and could of swore he saw Krystal stare at Edgar. Turing around Edgar seemed dazed and lunged at Lee again. Lee tried to move but he was too busy figuring out what Krystal did to Edgar.

"Ah!" Lee said as he was knocked to the ground but he refused to stay there. Doing a quick kick to the man's stomach Lee jumped with joy when Edgar fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Link was taken aback, Edgar had nearly killed the last man he was up against and yet a small boy only kicks him in the gut and he falls unconscious. Looking at Krystal He smiled "Ok Lee you move to the final stage."


	2. Sai

The Knight

Disclaimer and warning in the first chapter

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Lee felt puzzled, after the tournament round only he and another boy about two years younger than him were sent to a semi-dark room and the door was closed and locked. The room only consisted of a table and three chairs.

"I wonder what we have to do." said the other boy, Lee found out later that his name was Leo.

Shrugging Lee replied, "I don't know but this is an odd room." It was quiet for a few minutes when suddenly a shadow moved from a corner and a tall woman appeared, almost as if she was made of smoke.

"Welcome brave boys," The woman said. "My name is Sai, and I have been Krystal's nursemaid and personal attendant since the day she was born." "Please sit." Sai instructed pointing to the two chairs side by side.

Lee couldn't place it but for some strange reason he didn't trust the woman but he sat anyway, Leo was a little tentative but eventually sat beside him.

Sai was quiet staring at them, only adding to Lee's suspicions; He had a right to be paranoid. Sai at first glance was tall, black haired and fair skinned; but a closer look reveled that her eyes were a deep emerald green, much like his fathers, but they had a hint of red in them. Sai had numerous swirls around her eyes and from the end of her only glove that went up to her elbow you saw the telltale signs of scars.

Snapping back into reality Lee heard the woman speak again the voice like a knife in the still air. "Boys you have done well, passing the tests; quite a feat considering Krystal's word was final." "The King was not kidding when he said she was picky."

"I will explain the tests for you." Sai said quietly. Both boys looked scared. _"As they should be."_ Sai thought.

The first test was written just asking people about themselves. This test was designed to eliminate the illiterate. Lee and Leo looked at each other.

"Don't ask." Sai said shaking her head. "Krystal wanted a person who was smart and educated."

"_Odd."_Lee thought. _"I'm not educated but Dad taught me how to read so I guess that's why I passed."_

"The second part." Sai continued oblivious to Lee's thoughts. "The obstacle course was designed to test your ability to move fast and agile, Krystal didn't want a slow, ungraceful person for protection."

"The third part: the tournament was to test how well you fought; Krystal wanted a good fighter to." Sai smiled. "It doesn't do good only to be quick and smart, sometimes brute force is necessary."

"This final and last part will test you willpower and your bravery." Sai said her voice now ice eyes narrowing and effectively scaring the heck out of Lee. Sai spoke in a deadly poisonous tone, "I have been told I am the scariest person you will ever meet."

Lee's blood froze in his veins when she shot up faster than lightning and pulled out a small weapon that he didn't even know she had, he blinked and her hand was by his face; blood on the knife.

"Ahh!" Lee hissed as his skin suddenly split open and blood ran down his cheek. A noise alerted both of them as Leo fainted and the chair fell back. Staring back at Sai Lee watched with horror as her eyes turned a deeper red and his world was turned inside out, the last thing he heard before the new dark place was a soft voice say "Mangekyō Sharingan."

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************Lee felt sick to his stomach after waking up, when he managed to see clearly Sai sat across from him with her legs crossed and reading a book. She looked up and sighed. Had Lee not passed this section? He briefly wondered if it was worth it.

"It's worth it trust me." Sai said dryly as she placed the book down and stood up smoothing out the skirt she was wearing.

Had Lee said that out loud?

"Yes you did. It's the after effects of my jutsu." Sai chuckled at Lee's expression.

Lee was sure he had spoken this time. "What happened?"

"You didn't do much as I probed your mind, when you started screaming I stopped." Sai commented as she walked over and helped Lee from his chair. Lee couldn't walk well and quite frankly he didn't want to know what happened. She led him from the room to an area he only could tell was the great hall. The King and Queen were sitting at the long table and Lee couldn't believe it his father and sister were there to!

Sai didn't let go until he was near his father and after she let go he fell forward as his legs didn't want to work and he fell onto Gai, who as the caring father he is, caught him and situated his son on the chair next to him.

Link smiled as Gai reminded him of himself in the ways of taking care of his children.

"Lee?" Link addressed the woozy boy.

Lee looked up and tried really hard to stay concentrated. "Yes sir?" He asked tiredly.

"Congratulations you passed." And that was all it took for Lee to smile and then promptly pass out.

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

When Lee woke back up he was in a very soft bed. He nuzzled the pillow briefly before sitting up and stretching his sore arms and legs.

"Good you're awake." Lee was startled when a young woman with brown hair and in a maids outfit walked briskly over to him and gently helped him up. The woman pursed her lips as Lee was slow to get up and soon he was walked at a fair clip down the hall where hundreds of women were soon all over him undressing him and, excuse the phrase, man handling him. Lee was so sore that he couldn't fight them off but he did cover his privates with his hands. The maids didn't say anything but helped him to a bath where he was slowly lowered in the tub and as quick as they had come they left him with only one woman. An elderly lady who grabbed a fluffy looking towel and dipped it in the warm water and grabbed a small white bar from a dish on the side of the tub, she lathered the towel up and gently washed Lee's arms that stuck out of the water.

"What's going on?" Lee finally said.

The woman smiled and said. "We are cleaning you up for the Princess. Her knight mustn't be dirty. You father and sister had the same treatment earlier but you needed your sleep."

Lee only grunted as she leaned him forward to wash his back.

"What's your name?" Lee asked after a little bit.

She looked at Lee for the briefest of moments and said. "Impa."

Lee nodded as he relaxed and allowed Impa to care for him.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

After the bath Lee was escorted naked down the hall to a smaller room with man sitting in a chair behind a desk. From his appearance Lee guessed he was the royal family's doctor.

"Good afternoon." the man said dismissing Impa and closing the door behind him.

"H-hi…" Lee said a little shy of exposing himself like this.

The doctor nodded and led Lee to a small stool where Lee was then covered with a sheet. Taking a notebook out and some ink he began writing looking up occasionally at Lee then writing again. He stood back up after a few minutes and asked Lee to take his hand. The man was professional but it was still embarrassing. He ran his hands down Lee's arms and sides before tapping at his chest and spine. Have you had any unusual pain before or of late? He asked pulling out an odd looking instrument and fastening it to his ears and placed the cold device on Lee's chest.

"No." Lee replied quickly not to disturb the fast pace of the man before him. Lee gasped as his skin was pinched and some medication was pushed into his skin.

"Everything seems healthy on you so I will allow Impa to take to your fitting." He said before opening the door and allowing Impa in.

As Impa grabbed him Lee stuttered. "F-fitting?"

The door click closed behind him and he was then taken across the wide hall to another room, then another until they reached a wooden door. Impa swung it open and twenty more girls headed toward him and started measuring him and talking in rapid succession. Lee didn't understand the language they spoke but he didn't want to. In no time at all Lee stood before a mirror looking at his new appearance. A new white dress shirt with a black belt going over his left shoulder, a set of black trousers and some nice dress shoes.

His hair had been cut so it didn't hang in his face. It took Lee a second to even recognize it was him, if they had trimmed his eyebrows then Lee would think that he was looking at another person. Impa then took him down the hall to a much larger door, when they walked inside he found it was a bedroom. Lee was in awe when Impa took him to another door that was on the opposite wall. It was smaller than the first but not by much and it had some recognizable things on the dresser. Some pictures of him and his family and a doll that Tenten had made him a long time ago.

"This is your room." Impa said showing Lee the bed and motioning him to sit. Impa left and shut the door with a click leaving Lee alone in his new clothes and room. He fell back; the only thing left was to actually meet the princess. He did have a question for her and she was going to answer it whether she liked it or not. Was she really that KJH?


	3. Dinner

The Knight

Lame disclaimer is lame and in the first chapter.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

It was official. Lee did not like waiting, he had been sitting in his room until Impa had returned and escorted him to the dining hall. The King and Queen were sitting at the head of the large table and he was about to take a seat next to his father and sister but was moved to a seat in between two empty ones. He was an empty seat away from the Queen. Impa bowed and took off for the stairs again.

Now he was bored and stared at his plate. It was a very awkward silence, the King and Queen were speaking in the royal's native language and Gai was nervously playing with his new attire. TenTen had taken to staring at the ceiling. So Lee decided he would try to translate the language that the King and Queen were speaking.

" Shin'ainaru, nani ga sō nagaku kurisutaru to shīku o totte iru?"Zelda asked her husband.

"So how is life?" Lee translated in his head.

" Watashi wa aidea no ai o motte imasenga, karera ga modotta toki ni wareware wa mitsukerudeshou." Link replied.

"Good, Good. Maybe life could be better right now." Lee snickered at this translation. How bad could a royal's life be?

He grew bored at the translation game he had made and almost sighed with relief when Impa returned. With her were the Princess and Prince.

Man did the Princess look hot.

What the…? Did he really just think that?

Unknowing of Lee's thoughts Impa guided the other children to either side of him. Lee briefly turned to the Princess; she returned the look with one of boredom. Lee looked away and flicked his eyes to the Prince. The guy was glaring at him as if no tomorrow. Lee felt taken aback and looked forward, trying to avoid the boys glares.

The Princess looked amazing. A flowing white dress with blue girdle hanging down with the Royal family's crest on it, her sleeves were a deep forest green, a thread hung down from the ends of her dress sleeves the thread had a little ball of red hanging and her beautiful blonde hair fell down her back and it was swept to the side so you could only see one eye.

That sapphire blue eye was enhanced by the light blue eye shadow and her lips were a plump peach color. Her tiara was a simple band that wrapped around her head and had single diamond was set in the middle of it. Her necklace matched the ball of red that hung from her dress and adorned her sun-kissed neck. Her crown and necklace were nothing compared to her mother's jewelry but it looked amazing on her.

Her brother, as much as Lee could say, was very handsome. His tunic was a deep blue that contrasted with his visible red eye. Most of his face was covered with bandages and one could barely make out his face. The cape he wore was a brilliant red with white trimming. The crown he wore was simple like his sister's but was perched on top of his head and was held down with something that Lee couldn't make out.

The King finally spoke up. "Good, now that we are all here. Let's eat." He clicked his fingers and suddenly a huge array of food appeared in front of them. The once peasants were amazed while the Royal's merely smiled and began to take food and place it on the solid gold plates. After the shock wore off Lee and his family began to eat. And it was officially the most awkward dinner Lee had ever had.

Lee and his family almost never got much to eat and it was quite obvious that they were trying not to eat the entire table. They hadn't many manners and continually tried to use the little ones they had. The royal's continued to talk in their language and Lee was sure that the Prince was bad mouthing Lee and his family. Finally Lee was addressed.

"Lee, can you tell me how you like the royal life style so far?" The King said smiling softly.

Lee wiped his mouth and replied. "It's good; I'm not used to how fast the women move here though."

"Yes the maids love to do everything fast, more free time that way." The Queen interjected.

" Anata wa kōgakureki to gyōginoii hitodeareba shikashi, anata wa, ima dewa sore ni shiyō sa remasu. "The Prince spat out. Lee didn't understand him but he could hear the venom at which it was spoke.

"Sheik!" The Queen said giving her son a look. It would have worked had the Princess not said anything.

"You're just jealous, you ungrateful pig!" She said spitting it out at the same venom that he had.

"Krystal!" The two parents said together.

Sheik stood up and stormed from the room. Krystal followed suit, her dress swishing slightly. The green sleeves had brushed against Lee, and against his will he felt a blush come across his face.

The parents groaned and apologized. "We are ever so sorry. They will cool down soon enough."

Though it was probably none of his business Gai said. "What's wrong?"

The King turned to him and said. "Since you live here you have the right to know."

"When the twins were still within Zelda's womb, our prophets said that Krystal would be born first. So we had it written down that she would be the new Princess of Destiny and Sheik would be the new Hero of Hyrule. Like Zelda and I were." Link sighed but continued. "But they had switched places in the womb and we hadn't had another prophet look at them. So when Sheik's head came out he was blessed with knowledge of the future. Then the rest of his body came out and we saw that it was a boy. We couldn't take the blessing back, so we had no choice but to bless Krystal with outstanding courage."

They all were silent for a second when the Queen spoke up. "We then mistakenly told them what happened and since then Sheik has been angry at Krystal, saying that she took his birth right. We tried to make amends by making Sheik his sister's protector but when a fight broke out between them Krystal demanded that she have another protector. That is where you come in."

Lee nodded knowingly. He and TenTen got in some wild fight to, especially when they had grown tired of living as they did and then happen to do something to make the other angry. Gai always swatted them and that made them forgive each other long enough to get to the next day. They all continued to eat and when finished Impa made another appearance.

"Lee, the Princess has requested to see you." She said bowing to Lee.

Lee didn't know what to do, the King hadn't said anything so he hesitantly walked over and Impa guided him upstairs, through four doors, a long hallway, and two archways. Lee recognized the door. It was the one that he had gone through to get to his room.

Impa pushed it open then pushed him inside. Then the door was promptly slammed shut.

Lee nervously surveyed the room and saw the Princess sitting on the window sill. The window had a seat but there she was, sitting on the small sill. He walked over and stood about four feet away. She didn't even turn around.

"You don't have to be wary around me." She said shifting her head to motion that he should sit on the seat.

He sat and said. "Princess, you wished to see me."

She whipped around and Lee was afraid that she had given herself whiplash. "Don't call me Princess."

Lee was taken aback. "Sorry but you are one after all. I was trying to be respectful."

She sighed and said. "I get enough respect from the maids and servants. I don't need it from you."

Lee, to say the very least, was confused. He was about to say something when she cut him off.

"I'm sorry about my brother and I's performance at dinner. Sheik and I don't get along, I'm sure you heard the reason."

"Yes, I have." Lee replied still confused.

She turned around and now Lee had a clear view of her face. She was beautiful up close.

"You need to quit blushing when you see me." She smirked as Lee tried very hard to hide his face.

"I'm sorry Princess."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Please, call me Krystal."

"Krystal." Lee tried out and waited for a second, sure that swarms of guards would come and punish him for not giving her respect.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Krystal laughed. She hopped down from the sill with no noise and Lee figured that she had taken off her shoes.

Lee suddenly remembered. "Hey, your name is Krystal Janeen Hyrule isn't it?"

"So you figured it out. Good, not many people could piece it together." Krystal said taking her tiara off and placing it and her necklace on the dresser.

"So, why me?" Lee asked the question he wanted answered since yesterday.

Krystal shrugged and stepped into the closet. He could hear the echo of the large closet as she answered. "I had been watching you for some time, when father and mother had taken Sheik and I around town one day I saw you doing some tricks for the brunette you were with and I found them intriguing. But before I could talk to you father pulled me away and toward a stall. I lost sight of you, so the next night I snuck out and found you sleeping in that house near the gates."

"You stalked me?" Lee asked a bit surprised.

"That surprises you?" Krystal called from the closet, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Not really if I think about it." Lee replied. Figures, he couldn't even tell if someone was stalking him. Some protector he was.

"Yep, so I faked a huge fight with Sheik and made father get a new protector for me. I knew, by the way you protected your sister that you would want a better life for her and your father, so a chance to live in the palace with the royal's with guards all around all the time? Who wouldn't want to come to that?"

She now stepped out and was in a white night gown. "So, I knew you would come and I knew I could make you win. It didn't matter if you failed each test miserably, you would have won. My word was final. But you amazed me with your skills, fighting could use some work but I was happy with the way you managed to be fast and agile. Like me."

Remembering something else, Lee said. "Did you do something to my opponent?"

"A simple confounding charm nothing bad. You did all the work." She said sitting next to him.

"I watched you all the way up to day of the tests." She said, an evil gleam in her eye. "By the way, you have a cute bottom. Is it still red?"

Lee sputtered. She saw that! She would never let him forget about it now!

She laughed and said. "Don't worry, I'm not mean. I won't tease you about it, Iv'e actually wondered what it was like to be smacked. As royalty no one is allowed to hit the Prince or Princess. So all the bad things I do never get punished for. I once destroyed the garden and father only shook his finger at me, the gardeners were quite mad and wouldn't let me inside the garden for a while."

"You should hang with my dad for once. If you even thought about doing something bad, you would be over his knee in two seconds." Lee said ruefully.

Krystal laughed again. "Well, I wish I could have had your place for a few days. Just to see what it was like."

Lee shook his head. "It sucks, I might have been happier off as middle class but dad is considered psycho around town and so we were left with less than street beggars. Dad had built the home we lived in and he was always fixing it. He has a happy appearance but I know that of we stayed much longer he could have snapped for real."

"Your dad seems quite nice. When you were sleeping he never left your side until it was time to get bathed and dressed in new attire. He wouldn't stop talking about you and your sister." Krystal said then slyly added. "I didn't know you wet the bed until you were eight."

"I stopped when I was five!" Lee sputtered again, face flushed again.

After laughing at his expense again Krystal said. "I'm really glad I met you Lee."

R-really? Lee stammered. Err….Me to!

Krystal smiled and said. "If I don't find a suitor, I want you."

Lee froze. What? He was so shocked. Krystal only grinned and pushed him from her room.

When the door shut he jumped. This was an interesting development.


	4. Training

The Knight

Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter.

***********************HylainHeroine2***********************

Lee groaned as he stared up at the bright blue sky of Hyrule. This sword training was harder than he thought.

It had all began earlier this morning, when he awoke he was alone and not one person had come to get him. From the way the sky looked it was early morning and when he looked the Princess was nowhere to be seen so he dressed quietly and went to where he hoped was the dining hall. It was empty too and he also had this feeling of being watched. He stood around and waited, and waited, and waited. Well whoever was watching him wasn't willing to come out anytime soon. He turned and saw a flash. The princess was now sitting on her new poor knight.

"Wow, you really do stink at this." Krystal said smiling down at him.

"Urg." Lee said letting out this pained gurgle.

She giggled and got off of the boy before pulling up his legs and dragging him to the courtyard out in the middle of the castle. There was the King and Queen waiting with his father.

"Well Lee that was your first lesson." Link said smiling down at him. "And you failed."

Lee looked over to see his father making a very strained face and making very odd hand motions that Lee translated as either he would get his head cut off or a very harsh spanking later. Either was not a favorable outcome. Krystal dropped his legs and helped him up. A black handled sword was handed to him. The sword had the royal crest carved into the blade and a simple green band was tied around the hilt for grip.

"Here is your weapon; the first rule about the sword is you respect your weapon. It is a part of you and you must connect with it in order to use it properly." Link said pulling his royal garb off and was now dressed in a tunic.

"I am well trained in the ways of swordsmanship and I'm sure you can get the hang of it to."

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

So now Lee was on his back well out of breath and in a need of break.

"Lee, you are getting better. A bit more training and you will be able go on the ultimate test of your ability." The King said sheathing his sword and turned to maid holding his royal cloak.

"Ultimate test?" Lee asked. "What is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"It will be a test of how well you use your abilities to protect something precious, which the Princess will become to you." Link replied fastening the cloak and beckoning to Lee and Gai. "Come, I still have things to show you."

Lee and Gai looked at each other. Gai shrugged and led his son to follow after the king.

He entered into a room with many artifacts in it. Lee felt a little nervous in the room, these things were breakable right?

"These items helped me get to where I am today." Link said. "On my many adventures I collected more and more items. You see I'm not only the Hero of Hyrule but of distant lands such as Holdrum, Termina, Koholint Island, and Labrynna. These items, such as my many masks, Ocarina's, and miscellaneous weapons, are special to me and my kingship and I hope that one day, as a knight you too can collect these items and be able to share them your children."

Lee looked up from the case filled with weapons. "Children?"

"You never know." Link laughed. "I never thought I would have children either, then again I once thought I was Koriki to. But I digress, I don't expect you to master all these kinds of weapons nor do I expect you to collect items either but I do expect you to get an experience from your adventure, because one day Krystal will get married and if her husband so chooses you will no longer be her knight and you must find something to do with your life."

Lee nodded; a feeling he couldn't quite explain crept up into his chest and stayed.

Link smiled and ruffled the boys head. "But for now, your greatest concern is my little girl."

He turned to the door and said. "Lee, I need to speak to your father for a brief moment. Why don't you go see where Krystal is at anyway? I suspect she might be in the north towers keep. It's her favorite place to be."

Lee nodded and with a look at his dad he left the room.

~~~~~HH2~~~~

The castle was so big and Lee was quite tired by the time he climbed the grand stair case and made his way toward what he hoped was the north tower. A maid pointed him in the right direction when he got lost and finally found the door. He almost pulled the door open when he heard giggling. He silently opened the door and saw his sister and Krystal laughing with a smiling Sai in the corner.

"Yeah Lee is an awkward kid but he's really sweet and he actually really funny." Tenten laughed at a rather embarrassing memory of her and Lee when they were smaller.

Krystal's bells chimed as she rocked back and forth in silent laughter, tears streaming down her face. She wiped her eyes when she finally stopped and said. Lee, you can come in now. Lee blushed but joined the girls in conversation. This was great. Tenten had a new friend and was safe. Lee was really happy he got the job.

The next few days were long and tedious. Training was hard but he seemed to get stronger each day. The king had ordered that Lee get some education and was also put through lessons. They were equally hard but rewarding.

That night they all sat down and King announced something big.

"Lee, you will embark on your test tomorrow at day break and I hope you will do well." He smiled at Lee and when he looked his dad was smiling happily to. Lee's heart swelled with pride. After dinner Krystal and Lee went back up the room to sit and chat as the last few nights went.

"Lee, can you promise me you will return to me?" Krystal asked looking away.

Lee smiled. "Of course Krystal. I'm your knight, ready to help and serve you at any time."

Krystal smiled back. "Well take this from me." She leaned forward and kissed him. Her soft lips against his were pure heaven to Lee and he wrapped his arms around Krystal kissing back softly. As they parted he could have sworn he heard something.

But he dismissed it and bid Krystal a good night and went to bed.

What he didn't hear though was Krystal's soft whisper. "I love you."

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

Lee sighed as he got dressed. Today was his ultimate test. But he was determined to take it head on. Whatever it was it even worried Krystal and she almost never worried. He made his way downstairs with Krystal right behind him. She was usually quiet. The King sat alone at the grand table with a breakfast laid out for a single person.

"Lee, please sit and eat. You have a big day ahead of you." He said gesturing to the chair beside him. "Sai, please watch Krystal for today."

Sai bowed and led Krystal away. Krystal took a second to give Lee a sympathetic look and allowed herself to be led away.

"Sir, may I ask where my father and sister are." Lee asked as he ate.

Link sighed and said. "You will find out soon enough young one."

Lee felt really nervous and ate until his stomach refused any more food. Link stood and led Lee away. They departed the castle, down through Castle town, which was empty as it was early morning. A guard waited at the drawbridge with a horse and some supplies strapped to the beasts back.

Link stopped and turned to Lee. "Lee, this is your ultimate test, something to test your abilities you have learned so far. If you fail you will not be allowed to remain my daughter's knight. But I do have confidence you will do fine."

"What is my test sir?" Lee pressed. He really was worried now.

Link pulled a bag off on his belt and handed it to Lee. "You will embark on a journey that will take a least a week. In this bag has a map, a gem that will allow me to check up on you and your progress, and at least six thousand rupees to get food and supplies."

Lee took it and strapped it to his own belt. "And my father isn't going to see me off?"

Link closed his eyes and said. "Your journey requires you to protect what is precious to you."

Lee's eyes grew wide. "No."

"Yes, I have taken your father and sister to a far off land for you to retrieve. If you do not get to them in time, they will be killed where they lay. The map shows the way to them." Link said quietly.

Lee felt tears well up with his anger. "How could you! I didn't sign up for this! I wanted the best for my family and only wanted to risk my own life, not for them to become your play things!"

The guard nearby grabbed Lee, ready to decapitate him if the King desired. No one spoke to the King in that manner.

Link waved the guard off and the man let Lee got reluctantly. "Lee, I understand your feelings and I had nothing to do with this. My wife wanted proof that you were capable and needed more than my daughter's word."

Lee looked away angrily and said. "If I do not get there in time and they are killed will I have to return and speak of my failure to Krystal?"

He stooped to Lee's level and gently grabbed his chin making the child look at him. The blue eyes meet green.

"Lee, I trust you and I believe you will make it. Link said smiling. You are a capable young boy and if they are so precious to you I believe you would stop at nothing to get them back."

"Now go, you are wasting daylight." Link said standing.

The guard helped Lee onto the steed waiting for him. Link walked by. "This is Shinkō and he will help you on your quest. Have faith in him." He pressed something into Lee's hand and patted the horse's head before turning toward the castle. "Your time starts now young knight."

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

The ride toward the forest was boring but gave Lee ample time to examine the object the king gave him. It was a small doll that looked a bit like Krystal. It had a small blood drop that shined a little in the light. It looked like the sewer had pricked their finger on accident while making this. It even had the Princesses royal garb down perfect. He put in the knapsack behind him and pulled out the map from the bag on his belt. The map said to go straight through Koriki forest first. He clicked his tongue and the stallion sped up. This would be a long ride.


	5. Trial One

The Knight

Disclaimer and warning in the first chapter. But this chapter will contain an OOC Lee and a gore scene.

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

Lee cried as he held his knee. He had stopped long ago to get some water from the river nearby but apparently the horse didn't understand stop and when Lee returned the beast was gone. He followed the hoof prints in the moist ground but the horse was quick, and Lee had lost sight of the animal.

So now he travelled on foot with his sword and shield strapped to his back, the bag with the money, map, gem and doll of the Princess on his hip and a skin filled with water next to it. But the forest was dangerous and Lee had fallen down for the eighth time that day. So now hugging the bruised knee he cried at the unfairness of it all. He felt a breath on his neck and turned to see a large chestnut horse with Shinko tethered to it. The horse rider was covered from head to toe in black garb and had their face covered but Lee could see hints of purple coming from the riders eyes.

"You seemed lost and this horse was a few miles away." The rider said slipping off the horse and walking towards Lee.

On instinct Lee grabbed his sword. The rider stopped and held up a hand. The hand had bandages wrapped around it. "Do not fear; I'm not an enemy."

"How can I trust you though?" Lee questioned.

"The fact I haven't killed you yet say anything?" The stranger sarcastically replied.

"Is that you Krystal?" Lee question not letting his sword go.

"No, I'm not the Princess but I do know her." They said slipping his hood off and pulling his mask down. "I am Neji Hyuga; I am the second royal prophet's son."

Lee put his sword away but didn't relax. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Neji pulled out a doll similar to Lee's. "Does this say anything?"

Lee gaped. "How do you have that?"

"Krystal gave it to me when we met. I don't live in the castle so you haven't seen me before."

Lee went toward Neji. "Why are you here?"

"I live in these woods. Prophets need to be one with the universe to properly predict things. I predicted you would come through so I grabbed some supplies and Unmei, my horse, to come find you."

"Why?"

"You ask one too many questions Lee. Neji said. But I came to help you. Dangers are ahead that not only one man can pass. So unless you can split into multiple people you may need my help."

"How did…?" Lee asked a gape.

"I know your name? The doll speaks, you know, and Krystal told me about you." Neji said climbing back onto Unmei and untethered Shinko for Lee to grab. "I take you are looking for your sister and father?"

"Yeah, the king sent them off for me to retrieve and if don't make it in time they will…" Lee cut off throat dry.

"I understand; my father was killed as well. Not under the same circumstances but I know what it's like to lose someone you are close to." Neji sighed.

Lee nodded and climbed back onto his horse. The two rode together for a while until Lee got a good look at Neji's face.

"What the meaning of that mark on your forehead?"

"This?" Neji gestured to his forehead. Lee nodded.

"I am a cadet branch of the Hyuga family tree." Neji answered but Lee looked confused.

"My father and uncle were twins but my uncle was the first born, so he was made the main branch while my father was the cadet branch. The cadet branch is made to serve and protect the main branch. Neji sighed. I was born with an unmarked forehead, but when Hinata, my cousin turned three years old, I was branded with the Hyuga Main Family's Juinjutsu by my uncle Hiashi. All branch members carry this curse mark, as it is a symbol that one lives only to serve and protect the main branch. My father, Hizashi was well aware of my natural talent for seeing the future and he was frustrated that despite my skill, I still carried the fate of a servant. He openly showed his anger; consequently, he was punished through Hiashi's activation of his curse seal. Around this time, the Hyrule and Songakarue people had signed an alliance treaty. However, that treaty only served as a ticket into Hyrule and a way to lower Hyrule's guard so the Head of Songakarue could abduct Hinata and steal the secrets of the Byakugan, or our clan's secret ability see far off in the distance. This attempt failed, though, as Hiashi intervened and killed the man in his tracks. When word of the murder reached Songakaure, they demanded Hiashi's body as compensation. Hyrule wasn't prepared to comply to this request until my father stepped in and offered to give himself up instead. Due to him being bound by the Hyuga Main Family's Juinjutsu when he died, the Byakugan would be sealed away, thus protecting it. Hizashi made this sacrifice willingly in order to protect his brother, family, and village. However, I had come to believe that the main branch had forced him to do so. This misconception became the primary basis of my nine year grudge against the main branch and of my concrete view on one's unalterable fate. My father always said I was destined for greatness; however I didn't think I was ready for such a great destiny."

Lee nodded in understanding and turned his horse in the direction shown on the map.

Neji continued. "But a boy showed me that even a failure could change his fate as a failure and that everything happens for a reason. So with his example of overcoming destiny, as well as finding out the truth about my father's death soon afterwards, I abandoned the concept of inescapable fate. No longer bound by the idea that he was stuck at my current status, I resolved to become strong enough to never again fail. I moved out here to connect even better with nature so I could hone my skills. In addition, I even began trying to remedy the estranged relations between myself and the main house members, most particularly by being kinder to Hinata and my uncle Hiashi."

Lee nodded. "Do you think I could overcome my destiny?"

"You already have." Neji said turning his eyes to Lee. "You were destined to remain in the dirt as a poor boy and his psychotic father but look at you now. You look like royalty and you live in the castle protecting the Princess."

Lee smiled. "So do I actually get my family back or will I fail?" That question had been nagging him since he met Neji.

Neji looked away. "I'm not that good yet, I only saw you when you were a few miles away. Krystal told me to look for you and try to help you. The King never said I couldn't help you now did he? I have no idea if you will fail or win."

"I understand." Lee said. "I'm just really worried is all."

"Well Lee, all I can say is that you are great, even I can see that." Neji said smiling a bit. "If you put your mind to it then you can do it. But remember if you do fail then it was for a reason. We may never know why they happen but they do happen for a purpose."

"Thanks, that helps to hear." Lee said. "But according to the map we are supposed to head left up at this turn and face the first challenge, can you see what we are up against?"

Neji closed his eyes. "Byakugan!" He yelled as he suddenly popped them open the veins leading to his eyes bulging. "I see a gate that has inscriptions on it."

"Alright, let's get my family back." Lee said while clicking his tongue at Shinko. The stallion trotted faster until it was in full gallop.

****************************HylianHeroine2**************************

I wonder what it says. Lee asked as they stared up at the gate. Neji shrugged. It was ancient Hylian and only the Royal family could understand it.

Lying past me is what you seek, but before you go let me take a peek. If you are worthy you may go, if you are dishonorable then you see what petrifies you the most.

"Why did they give me impossible tasks!" Lee yelled at the sealed gateway giving it a good kick. Nursing his hurt foot he reached into the bag and pulled out the stone the King gave him.

"Sir, I cannot read this writing." He said and shook it. A message scrawled against it saying "hold me up to the gate."

Lee looked at the gate nervously. "Neji, will you do it?"

He nodded and grabbed the stone and held it up. A shock came back and hit him.

~~~~~HH2~~~~~

Neji looked around and was quite confused. He was in his old home. This has to be a dream. Neji sighed as he did a sign to release Genjutsu. Nothing happened.

What is going on? He asked himself as he stood up and walked around. Everything was normal till he turned the corner.

Blood everywhere and he saw a limb hanging from the wall. Neji suppressed the urge to vomit, however he did when he looked further on and saw his uncle on the floor head split open and his right arm missing. He ran from the room only to see his cousin Hinata on the ground with the Head of Songakarue raping her as she bleed from the eyes and then he noticed that her eyes were missing!

He ran forward to kill the man when a figure blocked his way. His father. Hinata's cries grew louder begging for help.

"Father, what are you doing? Can you not see Hinata is in trouble! We have to help her!"

"Sorry my son, but this is the price they pay for making us servants." Hiazshi said he held tight onto Neji and forcing the boy to watch the demise of his cousin, his other cousin Hanabi hanging from the ceiling of an outdoor sitting area, her eyes gone to.

Neji struggled as his father's laugh and cousin's cries grew louder and louder till he was sure he was becoming deaf, he closed his eyes and begged to be let go. His father only laughed his laughs becoming demonic until….!

He was now staring at the sky and shaking terribly. Lee knelt down beside him holding the boy close.

"Neji! Are you okay!" Lee asked worriedly.

Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It was a dream, only a dream. He shakily stood up and held onto Lee for support."

"What happened, one second you are holding up the stone and the next you are one the ground begging for help." Lee asked as he guided Neji to a rock to sit.

Neji cried unable to get the images out of my head. "I saw my father being a ruthless killer just because we are servants of the main branch. He did unspeakable things to my uncle and cousins."

Lee patted the boy on the back. "Well, you know your father would never do that right? He gave his life for your family; he wouldn't slay them for being made second best."

Neji nodded as he held his arms. "From now on you deal with the stone. Okay?"

Lee nodded. "I will." He grabbed the stone where it had fallen and held it up the gate, enduring for the worst. The gate shook causing the surrounding ground to move as the large stone doors slid open. Lee jumped up in happiness. Neji smiled a bit as he grabbed Unmei and hopped on. Lee ran over and climbed onto Shinko. Let's go!

Neji nodded as Lee sped off. He grabbed something from his knapsack. It was a trinket of Hinata's that she gave him before he left for the woods. He rubbed it and smiled as he felt Hinata's warmth from the trinket. Wrapping it around his hand he clicked his tongue and rode off after Lee.


	6. Trial Two and Three

The Knight

Disclaimer and warning in first chapter

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

"If that gate was bad then what could be up next?" Lee sighed as he leaned against Shinko's head.

"I don't know." Neji replied irritably. If he had known what an idiot he would be stuck with he would have refused Krystal's request to help him. For the past hour he had done nothing but whine and complain about the upcoming challenges.

In the silence Lee's stomach growled and breakfast had been long ago. "Guess we better stop at this next town." Lee said with a light blush.

Neji nodded and patted Unmei into a gallop.

The town ahead was blaring loud music and it seemed that a festival was going on. Streamers poured over the walls and you could hear happy people laughing and shouting. The two boys dismounted and walked in. The smell of food grabbed their attention and they went off to the various stalls.

"Neji, look at these!" Lee exclaimed as he held up a wooden figure of the totem in the middle of town. "This has got to be most detailed figurine that I have ever seen."

"Thanks kid." The store owner said. "Only thing missing is the Jester on top."

"Jester?" Lee asked confused.

"Lee, turn around and look." Neji said as he pointed up toward the pillar. There in all orange was a jester. A mask in the shape of a fox adorned the jester's face and he had nine tails sewn on near the base of the costume. The Jester jumped up and did three flips in the air while the crowd around him clapped. He grabbed a streamer line and slid down it until he hit the ground. He paused, seemingly scanning the crowd and started jumping up and down, dancing in tune with the music.

Lee laughed and turned back around to pay the stall owner for the totem when he was pushed forward roughly and made to drop his bag. Neji bent over to pick it up when a passerby kicked it out of Neji's reach.

"Oh sorry!" The jester said as he flipped over and grabbed up the bag. Lee smiled and said. "It's okay. It wasn't on purpose."

"So what are you supposed to be dressed as?" Neji asked, gesturing to the costume.

"Glad you asked Neji, I'm was petitioned to be the Kyuubi this year." The jester lifted his marked to reveal a blonde underneath. He had strange birthmarks on his face that looked like whiskers.

"How to you know this guy Neji?" Lee asked.

"Kyuubi?" Neji asked ignoring Lee's question.

"Yeah, the ancient monster that ravaged the town years back. It hasn't shown its ugly face around so our festivals must be doing something right." He said putting his hands behind his head and leaned back. "So what are you up to now destiny boy?"

"You know very well that is not my proper name. I will not be around two idiots this morning."

"Hey! I only see one!" He barked pointing at Lee

"I'm not an idiot; you're the one dressed as a Kyub!" Lee snapped.

"It's pronounced K-yuu-bi, duh! Sides' it's an honor to wear this outfit. My dad wore it when he was my age and all other Hokages had to, so I'm sure to be Hokage now!"

"Hokage?" Lee asked Neji.

"It's kind of like our king, but instead of be passed down from royal blood the title of Hokage it's passed down by the strongest person to the next. Usually the village elder's vote of who they think is best for the position through show of skill and strength."

"And I'm gonna be him!" Naruto bounced up and down in glee. He placed the mask back on and ran back into the cheering crowd.

"What a weird child." Neji remarked as he watch the boy bound off.

Lee only shrugged. Though he agreed Lee wasn't the one to talk, he too could be loud and exuberant if he wanted. And so they made their way through the crowds of people and enjoyed the festivities for a few hours before deciding to head on out.

Only problem was their horses were long gone.

"Why?!" Lee cried to bright sky. "Now I'll never finish this stuff on time!"

"That's not entirely true." Neji replied. "Maybe if we head off right now we can catch up to our horses, it may take a day or so but you still have a week left."

"Yeah!" Lee sprang up, despair gone. They grabbed their bags and started off.

******************************HylianHeroine2****************************

They reached a large bridge on the outskirts of the forest, it spanned across the large chasm below and according the map, it was the only way across. However years of use and weather had taken its toll on it and one side was broken off from the other side. Now it was basically a large tightrope. Only way to fix it was for someone on the other side to pull on the rope and reattach it to the peg or crawl across and do it yourself.

"How could our horses get over there?" Lee asked once more. "They have to be over here still!"

"They can't Lee." Neji sighed in exasperation. "The tracks in the mud stop here at the bridge and my eyes cannot see them on this side."

"Well maybe you're not all knowing then!" Lee barked in frustration.

"What did you say!?" Neji gritted out turning his head slowly to Lee.

"Maybe you should have seen this coming Mr. Prophet!" Lee said crossing his arms and sticking his nose in air. "You're useless."

With that Neji's tender, fragile nerves snapped and he lunged at the other boy. The two wrestled in the ground and though Lee had proper knight training Neji was still quite strong and had Lee pinned in a few minutes and was now attempting to choke an apology from him.

"Take it back!" Neji growled forcing more pressure on Lee's neck.

If Lee could have spoken he would have said never. But he let his body do the talking and grabbed at Neji's head with his feet. Thank goodness he was so limber. He filliped the other off of him and scrambled to his feet and over to the recovering Hyuga. He jumped on him and sent the air rushing from Neji's lungs and grabbed at his long hair. "Augh!" Neji whined out and sent his arm back at a precious point on Lee's body.

"Negh." Lee felt his eyes widen and one even twitched. He let go of Neji's hair and both hands flew to his privates. He fell backwards and curled up in pain. Yeah, his dad was right; it hurt to be hit there. Neji stood and panted. His hair was a mess and he was sure that the fall gave him a bruised cheek. Lee's eye didn't look any better.

"Pun not intended but that was a low blow Neji." A voice called form the trees.

Neji looked over and dead panned. Naruto was back and in a gaudier outfit than before. Still bright orange it was now accented with blue and a large white collar. He wore his villages crest on a headband that was bright blue as well. He went over and helped Lee to his feet. After brushing him off he smiled. "I saw you guys leave and I thought it would be a good idea to help you two out."

Neji sighed and took a deep breath to stop panting. He smoothed out his hair and flipped a wayward lock over his shoulder. He then pointed to the collapsed bridge and said. "Unless you can climb that rope we're stuck here."

"Well sure I can. I'm really good at balance." Naruto grinned and walked across the rope like it was level ground. Both Lee and Neji looked at him in amazement. Once on the other side he re-attached the rope and the bridge was now complete once more.

Lee and Neji looked at each other and one at a time they slowly made their way over the bridge and thanked Naruto for his timely arrival and help. "No problem guys. You know where to find me if you need any more help." He let loose his large toothy grin and ran off back toward the village.

Alone once more Neji and Lee apologized to each other and made their way further down the road. The hoof prints of their horses were apparent in the mud and they followed it until they found the beats drinking from a stream not too far from a large temple that was covered in moss and vines. The stairs leading to its entrance were broken and it seemed the only way up was the hook onto the dead tree near the top of the stairs.

"How do you suppose we get up there?" Neji asked. Lee shrugged and looked around for something to hook onto the tree. "Maybe you could stand on my shoulders and climb up."

"No, not what happened after the gate. You are going up first." Neji paled and couched down so Lee could get his feet onto Neji's shoulders.

Sure, if you insist." Lee gulped and clambered onto the other. As soon as they got their balance together and Neji was standing at full height Lee reached up and grabbed onto a low hanging branch. However, as soon as his hand touched it the branch disintegrated and a dark figure that had fire for hair and eyes appeared. Startled Lee fell back, dragging Neji with him. Both lay in a heap on the mossy ground. The now floating figure pulled a large staff from thin air and loomed toward them. In an instant Lee and Neji were up.

"Byakugan!" Neji cried activating his powers. Lee pulled his sword from his hip and griped the handle. "What is that thing!?"

"All I can say is it has no physical body underneath its armor and it has an evil aura about it." Neji reported.

The phantom held up his hand and a ball of energy manifested. He threw it at Lee. Lee, however, was frozen.

Neji was there in an instant. Using his chakra the forced the ball back at the creature. It vaulted it right back. As the two played a deadly game of tennis Lee studied. The phantom was getting slower and would miss soon. "Neji!" Lee called. "Keep hitting it back, I have a plan!"

"Let me in on it as soon as possible." Neji replied with a huff. He was doing the hard work! Lee was lucky that Neji tolerated him. He sent the energy ball back once more and Lee's predication came true. The phantom missed and the energy ball caused it to cry out in pain and it fell to the earth. In that moment Lee ran forward and slashed with his sword.


	7. Meeting the Suitors

The Knight

Disclaimer and warning in first chapter.

****************************HylianHeroine2******************************

Whatever this thing was it lay defeated by Lee's feet. It vanquished in a puff of smoke and a large gate behind it slowly opened and Lee's family ran out and embraced him. And Lee, well, he was ecstatic. Very ecstatic. He had jumped up and down for joy and danced like a crazy person when he finally got his family back. He shouted and did backflips and front flips. When his joyful dance ended he was determined to reach home in record time. He practically strapped his father to his horse and his sister to Neji's and took off. In a few days they arrived at the gate and a solider nodded to him as he and his family rode past. Castle Town was still a buzz as it had ever been and they went straight to the castle. There another solider tapped his spear and the gate slid open to allow the knight home. The King waited at the draw bridge with the Queen and he was smiling as big as Lee was. Clapping the dismounted boy on the back he led the way to home.

"It's still early morning and Krystal is not up yet, so just stay down here until she arrives, she'll be happy to see you Lee." Link said. Gai, Tenten, once again I do apologize for putting you through that ordeal, you two may go up and rest if you so desire.

Tenten sighed with relief and went to flag down a handmaiden to be bathed.

Gai nodded and patted his son on the back. You did great Lee. I'm proud of you.

Thanks dad. Lee said then looked around and saw Neji, looking awkward.

"Sir, what shall we do with my friend here? He helped me on my journey immensely." Lee said pulling Neji close.

Link pursed his lips and rubbed his chin. "Well Neji Hyuga correct? Hiazshi's son? I suppose we could make room for you if you so please."

"Sir, I don't know if that is good." Neji started unsure if he should defy the king. "Prophets need to be in tune with Nature and live out there."

"Neji, the Queen was the Princess of Destiny; she can tell you that predicting doesn't require nature connection. She would be glad to help you." Link said kindly.

Neji nodded and said. "Then I accept your request your majesty."

"Good, then I will have a guard escort you to your home to collect your belongings and you are free to enter and leave the palace at any time you please."

Neji and a guard left leaving Lee with the King. Link sat down on his throne and took off his royal crown. "You know, I never thought I would be King, it never crossed my mind. I knew I wanted to marry Zelda but not become King."

Lee smiled. "What made you want to marry the Queen?"

"Oh Goddess Hylia she was just beyond beautiful and she was just too perfect in every way. She was there for me when I needed her at any time. No matter where I went she was always willing to help in some way." Link said smiling fondly at the memories.

A sound behind them alerted them both. Someone was coming downstairs.

"Krystal!" Lee shouted at the blonde. He hugged the girl before being rudely shoved back. "What's wrong Krystal? Are you not happy to see me? Or are you not a morning person like Tenten."

Then he noticed it. "Krystal you cut your hair! It was so beautiful to!" He held up a hand to stroke the blond choppy hair when it was smacked.

"I'm not her you oaf!" The obviously male voice said. It was Sheik he had just hugged, that explained the sour attitude.

"Come off it Sheik. It was an honest mistake girly man." The Princesses' real voice said as she descended the stairs in a white gown.

She ran forward and embraced Lee. "You made it Lee!"

Lee, though very confused hugged Krystal right back. "I did and I got my family back! I also brought along Neji, he going to live in the castle with us!"

Krystal parted from him smile still on her beautiful face. "That's wonderful; Neji is kind once you get past his hard exterior."

Sheik grumbled as he turned right around and ascended the stairs in a huff.

"Krystal, why does he look like you?" Lee asked.

"Think about it, I was supposed to be first born and we are paternal twins." Krystal said. "He looks like me exactly, to the dot. He doesn't like to be called the Princess and so he covers his face to hide it."

"Lee, now that Zelda is happy with your abilities you start tomorrow watching over Krystal as she addresses suitors." Link cut in placing a hand on his shoulder, leading him and Krystal to the table to have some breakfast. "However, today you will relax and build up your strength."

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Nervously Lee played with his belt as he waited outside a door to the courtyard. Krystal was still upstairs getting dressed for the suitor that was to arrive.

"Oh Din, what if she's in a really beautiful dress and he proposes on the spot! What if he's hot! What if she says yes!?" Lee thought as an image formed in his head that looked like a cheesy fairytale book. Krystal in a bright pink dress that was humongous and puffy with long white gloves and weird looking tiara with millions of jewels on it upon her head. Then some random handsome strong man was down on one knee proposing to Krystal with a long red cape and a white puffy shirt and blacks pants and Krystal was weeping on the spot to be graced with a sexy looking man to take her to his bride and they would ride off into the sunset leaving poor Lee in dirt poor dust he grew up in.

"Augh no!" Lee screeched as he clutched his head.

"Lee, what are you screaming about?" Krystal's voice carried around a stairwell.

Lee looked over fully expecting the puffy pink dress but as she rounded the corner Lee sighed with relief seeing her in a white gown her usual tiara wrapped around her golden locks. The only sign of pink on her was the blush that had been brushed onto her face. In retrospect it was silly for Lee to think that Krystal would even wear such a stupid outfit, but hey Lee was nervous.

"N-nothing." Lee waved away her question. At least he didn't have to worry about her wearing some outfit that would make a man marry her right away. Not that she didn't look beautiful. Oh Din, he did have something to worry about.

"Whatever." Krystal sighed. "Let's get this over with."

With that a guard opened the glass paned door and steeped aside to allow the two through. Guards were posted at every entrance to the castle and gardens, in the very middle of the lush landscape sat alone stone table with a cloth placed over it. Outside was very nice. Despite being the middle of summer it wasn't too hot or humid and the table was shaded nicely by the large tree nearby it. A couple of birds flew overhead a Krystal walked over to the table and stood by it.

"Here you go young sire." A guard said as he led someone else into the courtyard. Lee looked over. Oh no. This guy was handsome! Krystal would surly fall for his good looks and charms and soon that creepy nightmare reared its ugly head.

The man stopped in front of Krystal and bowed. Krystal curtsied and sat down with the man following suit. Lee was unsure of what to do when Krystal snapped her fingers and pointed for him to sit next to her. Nice Krystal was gone and now Lee had to play the part of Krystal's servant boy. Also with the snap the guards all stood straighter and left the immediate area.

"Do forgive my knight, he's new." Krystal said as she crossed her legs and placed both hands on the table. The man grabbed them and held them in his. "It's quite alright."

Lee seethed on the inside and his teeth gritted. Krystal gave a fake chuckle and gripped his hands right back, the suitor gasped in pain and jerked his hands back. Lee had to stifle a giggle, way to go Krystal.

"So, my dear sire. Do tell me about yourself." Krystal smiled as the suitor rubbed his sore hand.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
